Simple Life
by Priest Puppyinu
Summary: First Story There will be Major OOC, so if you don't like, you don't read.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

He had been the strongest of most of the common Ninja and Samurai, mostly because of his armour, almost as strong as the warlords Bodyguard. All that had changed overnight. The Warlords enemies, of which there were many, had decided to rampage the Warlords fortress. He had been killed right in front of the Warlords Chambers, trying to alert the warlord.

He had found that he could still move, but had a chain running from his chest to his body. He headed into the Warlords rooms, and found the Warlord dead, stabbed through the back with a Katana. But what was most startling, was the fact that the Warlord was a Young girl. He followed the chain producing from the Warlords chest, and found her slumped in the corner of the room.

The Warlord noticed him, and beckoned him over, and they sat there, waiting for someone to take them over to the "next world". A Black clad man entered the room, and, seeing the Two huddled together in a corner, called for somebody outside the room. A lady entered, wearing the same garb as the man, but with a white overcoat, and went over to the pair. She offered he hand, and led the Two to somewhere through a dark hole.

**Yep, it's short, but I needed a page to do all the explanation.**

**Warning, There will be a fair bit of OOC, from something as simple as Byakuyra smiling (which is minimal), to Soi Fon actively singing somethingkissing somebody in public. Also, it's sort of AU, because Soi Fon starts in the academy, and was actually alive.**

**Also, some things that do not seem to have any place in this Fandom will appear. E.g. there is an appearance of a certain set of armour (storm), and a certain type of sabre will appear (light).**


	2. Chapter 1

**All of my disclaimers can be found on my user lookup.**

Chapter 1

"Name?" the white clad lady Asked, "do either of you have a name?"

They were sitting at a desk, for registration to a so called "Soul Reaper" academy, whatever that was. Warlord spoke for the both of them.

"Soi Fon, and this is Jadas"

Good"

After that, they had a meeting with some "headmaster" guy, and were whisked off into a world of hard work.

They had no problems during their first year of schooling. Jadas and Soi Fon always stuck together, and they gained three friends, Samuel, Reiten and Aijin.

They had gotten used to life in the academy, until the first incident happened. During one section of sparing practice, Jadas' partner had gotten carried away, and had mentioned something about "not being able to protect anyone important to him. The result if this statement was that Jadas' hand was wrapped firmly around the poor boy and nothing that the teachers did would release his grip. The Headmaster was almost going to cut Jadas' Hand off, when Soi arrived. As recounted from the Headmaster's report on this incident: "Soi Fon just put her hand on Jadas' shoulder, and said something, and the situation changed from Jadas choking the boy, to Jadas taking the boy to infirmary. Soi said later that "you just need to say the right thing". Still, I pity Jadas, as the students are now going round saying he is insane, or mentally instable. He must have the best friends, for them to stick by him, all this time"

During second year, Jadas and Soi Fon created the first band, in the whole of the soul society. Samuel, Reiten and Aijin decided to join. They had fun until the Headmaster caught on, and requested that they play at the end of school year. The song the played was:

Father wears his sunday best  
Mothers tired she needs a rest  
The kids are playing up downstairs  
Sisters sighing in her sleep  
Brothers got a date to keep  
He cant hang around

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

Our house it has a crowd  
Theres always something happening  
And its usually quite loud  
Our mum shes so house-proud  
Nothing ever slows her down  
And a mess is not allowed

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...  
Something tells you that youve got to get away from it

Father gets up late for work  
Mother has to iron his shirt  
Then she sends the kids to school  
Sees them off with a small kiss  
Shes the one theyre going to miss  
In lots of ways

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

I remember way back then when everything was true and when  
We would have such a very good time such a fine time  
Such a happy time  
And I remember how wed play simply waste the day away  
Then wed say nothing would come between us two dreamers

Father wears his sunday best  
Mothers tired she needs a rest  
The kids are playing up downstairs  
Sisters sighing in her sleep  
Brothers got a date to keep  
He cant hang around

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street  
Our house, in the middle of our ...

Our house, was our castle and our keep  
Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, that was where we used to sleep  
Our house, in the middle of our street

Our house, in the middle of our street

After that severely embarrassing episode, Jadas, Samuel and Reiten got onto the SAWSA hotlist. Jadas disappeared for a week in 5th year, and the result of this was 2 silver and platinum cylindrical tubes, one of witch he gave to Soi Fon, "Just in case".

The band increased in popularity, until the point where any one of them could sell something they just touched for a reasonable sum.

By 7th year, all five of them could preform Shikai, Jadas and Soi having gained during 5th, the other three gaining them in 6th year. Nobody knew that they had shikai, as they had kept them secret, until they need them. That opportunity occurred in 9th year, when the Captain came to see the students, and to find the ones that were going directly into the Squads. The five of them used regular abilities to get past the first round, and when the Captains ask why they should join their Squad, and apparently, having Shikai is a great assistance. Soi got into 2nd squad, Samuel, true to his bloodthirsty nature, joined 11th, Reiten, because of R&D, got into 12th, Aijin, completely opposite to his carefree nature, joined 6th. Jadas, true to his caring nature, joined 4th squad.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All Captains are to come to the Science department immediately" the voice rang out of the loudspeaker, repeating itself over and over again

It had been 26 years since she became Captain, and yet Soi Fon still was a little shocked about the promotion. After serving in 2nd division for merely 79 years and 4 month, she had been given the position, to cover up the old captain running away. She was always curious as to why she got the position, instead of one of the more experienced members of her division. At least that put her on the same rank as Jadas, even though he isn't exactly a Captain.

She made her was to the Science department, to find out what all the fuss was about. Once she arrived there, she found that most of the captains had already arrived, but they were still waiting for Captain Kurotsuchi to allow them entrance. As soon as Kurotsuchi arrived to open the door, he got told off for tardiness.

"Now, come in, and I shall show you the fruits of my studies" Captain Kurotsuchi led the way through the winding corridors of the Science Labs, for only he knew the way around the Labyrinth-like corridors, halls and chambers. They eventually arrived at the entrance to a large Lab, with multiple cylindrical, Shinigami sized chambers. In the middle of this room, stood one of these chambers, but with a murky figure inside.

"This is the fruit of my studies with Gigai and spiritual power" the figure in the Chamber buckled, and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is that, Kurotsuchi" Kenpachi, 11th company captain, bellowed out.

"I agree with Kenpachi, though in lighter terms, what is that" this time, Soi Fon spoke up.

Kurotsuchi looked at the both of them, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why, that is a Clone"

The whole group stood, shell-shocked, at his statement. A Clone. A perfect imitation of a person's genetics and combat ability. They had only ever once been attempted, and the result was the Gigai. It had then been declared impossible, and so funding for anything like this would have been impossible to get.

"Ah, I see you are all amazed at my brilliance. This is a clone of me. The only thing I could not perfect was the gender. So, it's more of a child who has inherited all of the genetics and combat abilities of the "parent", so it is as good a Kido user, as good a Zanpaku-to wielder as the gene supplier'

"so what you are saying is that if we got some "Genes" of Kenpachi here, and put it through this process, we would have a child version of Kenpachi, which may or may not be male" Soi Fon spoke up again, shuddering at the idea of a female, childlike, Kenpachi running around.

"What will the council think when this is brought up, Kurotsuchi?" for a change, Unohana was speaking.

"They will not know" Kurotsuchi said, almost huffing at them

"What is to stop us telling them?" Unohana continued.

"you are not leaving this building alive" Kurotsuchi waved his hand, and all the captains heard doors opening.

"This is madness, Kurotsuchi" Soi Fon had turned around, and saw all the assailants, noting the similarities between them and the Captains.

"Ah, Soi Fon, since you became a captain recently, I apologise for not having a Clone ready for you, so he shall have to do" appearing in front of Soi, way a boy, about 6'4", with striking similarities to the previous Captain of 2nd division. All other captains were occupied with their own "clone", not necessarily of the right gender. Her opponent had started attacking, and Soi pulled her attention back to the fight in front of her, all the while, pulling a mobile phone out of her pocket, and hitting a key. The battles raged on, and the captains found that the "clones" would match them evenly, blow for blow, even with Shikai. Most of the captains were not even using their Shikai, because they would just tire out easier. Soi was the only one actually having difficulty, because the previous Captain had been stronger than her, in more ways than one. She was slowly loosing ground against the clone, and had resorted to her Shikai early in the match. She still had one thing against the clone, but Jadas hadn't authorised it yet. About midway into the fight, Soi's phone went off, and she politely asked her opponent if she could answer the phone. To her utter amazement, the clone actually sat down, and allowed her time.

"Jadas, finally"

"What do you need, Soi, cause I'm supposed to be teaching"

"A rescue would be lovely, but baring that, authorisation will do"

"What do you mean, rescue?"

"You heard the announcement earlier, didn't you?" after hearing his yes, Soi went off into a rant about what happened, and told him the location

"Coming right over, Soi." It sounded as if he was just putting his Haori on. "and, authorised, until I arrive, okay"

"got it, Soi out" Soi shut her mobile, and shoved It back into her pocket. Her opponent stood up, and Soi thanked him for the time. By now, unless help arrived soon, Kurotsuchi's prediction would become reality. All the captains, including the Captain General, were tiring, and their opponents wouldn't cease. Soi put her hand on a unusual cylindrical object, about the size of a hilt, on her belt, and held it towards her opponent as if their was a sword blade coming out of it. He just laughed, and charged at her, Zanpaku-to swinging sideways. A sudden flash of light drew all of the other combatants attention, as His Zanpaku-to's blade went flying. Soi was standing there, the cylinder held in her right hand, loosely, with a glowing blue beam coming out of it.

"concentrated Spiritual energy, emitted and restricted by this" Soi held up the tube "if you want specifics, you should talk to Jadas, he made it. Strong enough to punch a hole in the wall around the Seireitei. Must be inactive for 32 and a half hours after use. Full charge, 2 hours worth of constant action. There are only six in existence, one of which is here" Soi Fon said, after casually cutting down her opponent

"why the HELL didn't you use that in the first place" Kenpachi was slightly furious to find that he had been attempting to kill the girl in front of him for the past 18 hours, and yet Soi just casually cut her opponent down.

"wasn't allowed to" Soi deactivated the weapon, and put it on the usual place on her belt

"what do you mean?" Unohana was curious now

"Watch your opponents" bellowed the captain General, and so they got back to the fighting, but with Soi Fon assisting whenever somebody needed a break

Kurotsuchi was delighted with his plan, and had almost given himself a pat on the back, until one of his clones pointed out that the life signal for the 2nd company clone was lost.

"so soon?" Kurotsuchi sighed "release the Hollows, Clone" he still hadn't picked a name for his Female clone, and would do so some time in the future.

"Their pulling back" shouted an exhausted Captain Hitsugaya. And it was true, the Clones had started retreating, giving the exhausted troop a break from the constant fighting.

"it's almost as if they know something worse is coming" the ever analytic Soi stated

"well, whatever it is, it better give us a break, and then come"

"hold back the Hollows, Clone" Kurotsuchi had his typical smile back on "release the Hollows once the captains have rested"

"yes sir" was the curt reply he got. He sighed again. He really should have added a variation to the strictness of the Clones

About two hours later, the captains were feeling better, and turned on Soi for explanations. The understood the reason she gave for not being authorised to use her Spirit Sabre, as Hitsugaya aptly named it, but not why, in all 115 of her service, that they were not noted about this. After filling them in on the need for secrecy, like the need for somebody like Kurotsuchi not finding out. They eventually got on to Jadas' other invention that they hadn't been notified about, the mobile.

"sir, they have regained optimal spirit energy, do you want me to release the hollows?"

Kurotsuchi looked at the visual, and nodded his affirmation "release the first and second waves of 2nd level Hollows, and have reinforcements ready for assistance"

Soi was the first one to notice the grinding noise, and stood up, Zanpaku-to in hand, to se what it was. The other captains followed her lead, and just in time, as the gatelike entrance to this room burst open, and two waves of hollows charged in. these hollows were humanoid in shape, and all were wielding a sword of swords. As they moved to intercept the hollows, the captains noticed the neatness of their ranks, as if they were not hollows, but fearless rank-and-file soldiers. The captains were thrown into another battle, this time, not out skilled, but overrun. Soi and Unohana stayed back, and supported the men whenever they could, using Kido. It was because of this battle style that Soi Fon and Unohana were the first to notice the peculiarities with the Hollows. The first thing they noticed, was that the combined spiritual pressure of the Captains was not affecting them in the least, and that they all had small faces, just above their hole. These did not seem as skilled as the original Clones, but they put up a fight, something that Kenpachi was ecstatic about. It took them at least forever, but they finally defeated all waves of Hollows. Absolutely drained, all they wanted to do was get back to their respective arracks, and sleep.

"Sir, they have defeated the waves of Hollows, sir"

Kurotsuchi swore. He knew he would have lost troops here, but not so fast. "send in a wave of 1st level hollows, supported by some of the fresh clones"

"yes Sir"

"and have another wave standing by"

"Yessir"

The captains were almost empty. They had been fighting Very powerful foes for around about 34 hours strait, and still hadn't found a way out. They heard the familiar grinding noise of the Door, and prepared for what looked to be their last fight. But, Kurotsuchi still managed to shock them with the ferocity of this attack. The opponents this time were visibly stronger, and there were some clones amongst them. They would have surrendered then but, at that moment, the roof shattered, and in dropped four figures, three in conventional Shinigami robes, and one with a scarlet Haori. There was a sudden _snap-hiss _sound, and the Captains looked on at the other Five "spirit sabres" the scarlet one held a vibrant silver one. One of the other Shinigami, wearing a 12th division robe, held two viridian blades. Another Shinigami, this one from 6th division, wielded one with two purple blades. The last one, from 11th, wielded another single, but it was blood red.

The Scarlet one turned around, smiling.

"I hope I'm not too late?"

**They are NOT LIGHTSABRES, they are mealy concentrated beams of spirit energy. They cannot deflect anything, they are just a severely strong beam of spirit energy. They are based on a plasma sword, which is a beam of heat, basically. They are really not good for constant use, but for surprise attacks, they are excellent.**


End file.
